


Sob a Pele

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Conhecidos na mídia pelos seus trabalhos, o mundialmente famoso modelo bissexual, Byun Baekhyun, e o ator que deixou pública sua homossexualidade, Park Chanyeol, são convidados a participar de uma campanha para a semana do Orgulho LGBT+, idealizada pela Calvin Klein, onde são postos frente a frente pela primeira vez. Quase inteiramente sem roupas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sob a Pele

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2019] eu não acredito que estou finalmente postando essa fanfic KKAHJajkkshj
> 
> OI GENTE ENTÃO, peguei esse plot ano passado (pelo amor de deus) e ele é da humpexo, deusa que teve muita paciência comigo e que eu amo. Demorou, mas finalmente tô aqui e espero que você goste meu amorzinho. E a capa também foi ela que fez então muito obrigada, tá linda demais ♥
> 
> Betado pela mulher mais rápida do mundo, Dulce Veiga, anja que me apoia sempre ♥  
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

**ÚNICO - PERTO DEMAIS**

Andar pelo aeroporto de Incheon já era mais do que comum para Byun Baekhyun. Nem precisava comandar seus pés direito, porque seguia aquele mesmo caminho todas as vezes que desembarcava, sendo guiado pelo seu empresário que nunca parava de falar. Mas já estava acostumado com isso também, a voz estridente de Junmyeon fazia parte do seu mundo há tempo demais. Não se incomodava tanto, pois devia tudo a ele.

A carreira de modelo era tudo o que Baekhyun mais prezava na vida. Tinha começado a modelar na adolescência, quando um olheiro o encontrou no meio do shopping e gostou do rosto bonito e bem cuidado do garoto. Era magro, o corpo proporcional aos seus dezessete anos, e foi chamado para um teste numa agência que procurava novos contratos. Conheceu Junmyeon quando era totalmente inexperiente, e o mais velho o ajudou a crescer. E entre dietas e cronogramas, Baekhyun fez um nome aclamado por fotógrafos, revistas e estilistas. O corpo másculo agora era adulto, e Baekhyun tinha mais a ensinar que a aprender.

Caminhou até o carro sabendo que estava sendo fotografado por alguém, exibindo as roupas de marca que ganhou de cortesia em troca de propaganda, como sempre fazia quando voltava para a Coreia, porque todos os olhos chegavam em si quando pisava na cidade natal. Às vezes alguém pedia uma foto, ou falava com ele, e o modelo sempre tentava ser gentil e parar por alguns instantes, mas naquele dia estava atrasado.

Precisava chegar em Seul em no máximo 40 minutos para não passar do horário e fazer feio. Detestava se atrasar, se sentia irresponsável. E aquele compromisso era muito importante, talvez o que mais lhe daria prazer durante a carreira por o representar de uma forma verdadeira. Teve um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo assim que recebeu a proposta da campanha. A Calvin Klein havia elaborado uma linha inteira de roupas íntimas para o Dia do Orgulho LGBT+, com direito a um _photoshoot_ e um comercial. O conceito era interessante, também. Tinham _“under the skin”_ como tema principal, a sessão de fotos e gravação baseada no toque, no contato entre os modelos, com uma ótica contemporânea e um tanto sensual. Queriam mostrar que existia mais coisa além da epiderme, da aparência, encaixando perfeitamente com a ideia de desconstrução de estereótipos criados em cima da comunidade. E Baekhyun, junto a muitos outros nomes importantes, tinha sido convidado para participar.

Óbvio que existiriam lucros midiáticos para a marca, mas Baekhyun faria a sua parte e se sentia honrado por aquilo, não se perdoaria se atrapalhasse de alguma maneira por não ser pontual. Junmyeon estava ciente disso também, pedindo que o motorista adiantasse o lado deles o quanto pudesse.

Baekhyun encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro, a paisagem urbana da cidade passando pelos seus olhos servindo de lembrança para o quanto gostava de estar perto de casa, o quanto sentia falta dali. Passava tanto tempo em Nova Iorque que nem percebia o quanto o solo de origem era importante pra ele, ao mesmo tempo que nada o prendia ali. Não tinha namorada ou namorado, não era apegado à família desde que se assumiu bissexual e foi duramente maltratado, a exceção era seu irmão mais velho, que apesar de ser próximo, tinha a própria vida e o visitava o suficiente. Sendo assim, era independente em todos os sentidos.

— Byun — ouviu a voz de Junmyeon, tirando os olhos da janela e encarando o empresário. — Sabe que vai passar algumas semanas por aqui, não é? Calvin inclui desfiles, seu nome vai estar no meio. Ainda não recebi a agenda completa, mas vamos ter o lançamento da campanha antes do evento final.

— Sei, Kim. E também sei que já arrumou meu apartamento inteirinho pra me receber, tenho o melhor agente do ramo.

Junmyeon rolou os olhos para implicar, mas o sorriso no canto dos lábios mostrava que estava satisfeito com os elogios. Baekhyun sabia inflar seu ego, o tempo de trabalho fazia com que se conhecessem muito bem. Junmyeon podia ser muito chato de vez em quando, mas ao tempo que agia como um pai puxando a orelha de Baekhyun, também acabava simplesmente cuidando dele nos momentos em que o peso de estar sozinho no mundo caía sobre os ombros do modelo. Eram raros, mas aconteciam, e Junmyeon estava lá para qualquer ocasião.

Por essas coisas e outras que Baekhyun era muito grato.

Chegaram no estúdio grande dez minutos antes do horário, tempo suficiente para que passassem por todos aqueles corredores até alcançarem o local de gravação. Baekhyun sorriu para todas as pessoas que passaram por ele, não só por ser um galanteador de primeira, coisa que ele não negava, mas por nunca perder a gentileza. Era muito calmo e educado, sem chegar a ser sério demais para manter uma expressão fechada por muito tempo. Talvez isso que tenha o feito conquistar as pessoas tão rápido. Quase nunca o associavam a notícias negativas, salvo algumas colunas de fofoca tendenciosas que abordavam suas saídas em tempo livre, na tentativa de expor escândalos sexuais.

Mas Baekhyun era cuidadoso e conseguia ignorar tudo até o holofote sair de cima dele, não só pela sua carreira, mas pela comunidade. Sabia como gostavam de manchar a ficha LGBT+, provocar a família tradicional coreana com os nomes de famosos em tablóides, insinuando vulgaridade. Esse jornalismo mal acabado era uma das poucas coisas que faziam Baekhyun torcer o nariz. Pior consequência da fama, com certeza, sempre iria detestar.

Seguiu Junmyeon até a sala de figurinos, como lhe foi instruído, recebendo peças e um roupão claro. Sorriu ao encarar o que usaria, duas das boxers da coleção, numeradas, provavelmente uma para as fotos e outra para o comercial, junto a uma camiseta cinza e levemente maior que ele. Tinha visto as prévias das roupas íntimas, eram minimalistas, como o comum da marca. Tanto as cuecas como as lingeries. Usaria primeiro a branca, com o cós listrado no arco-íris da bandeira, discreta e bonita, vestia Baekhyun perfeitamente. Gostava da marca, além de toda a parte profissional do contrato. Fazia um _merchandise_ bem grande no nome da Calvin, mas verdadeiramente sentia como as peças se ajustavam bem, sua bunda ficava redonda e marcada de um jeito sutil.

Honestamente, ficava gostoso só de boxer.

Não havia nenhuma peça acompanhando a primeira troca, então ele vestiu o roupão antes de sair do provador, amarrando-o enquanto seguia Junmyeon mais uma vez. Passaram pela porta que marcava o número cinco, indicando o estúdio, e Baekhyun deu um sorriso pequeno ao encontrar mais alguns rostos conhecidos espalhados no set. Quase todos devidamente cobertos por roupões, conversando ou mexendo no celular. Talvez ainda fosse esperar um pouco, mas Baekhyun sabia que perderia seu dia quase todo naquele prédio. Não reclamou, também. Reparou na decoração do ambiente enquanto caminhava, o chão do centro de filmagem coberto de tecidos e almofadas em tons neutros, provavelmente cobrindo um colchão grande. Previu que posaria deitado ou algo perto disso, e passou a se perguntar com quem dividiria o tempo de tela. O conjunto de pessoas ali era interessante.

Reconheceu Bae Joohyun de primeira, era seguidor ativo da mulher, via seus posts quase todos os dias e passava um bom tempo acompanhando os seus _stories_ do Instagram. Ela era uma blogueira e youtuber famosa, feminista, inteligente e engraçada, além de estar namorando Seulgi, que estava sentada ao seu lado, há dois anos. O casal mais fofo que Baekhyun já pôde acompanhar, morria de amores com as declarações de uma pra outra. Ficou até levemente animado por estar no mesmo lugar que as duas, controlando o ímpeto de se aproximar e conversar com as duas, porque ainda estava num momento de trabalho.

Também avistou Chittaphon, ou Ten, em uma das cadeiras, vestido de um jeito bonito demais para que Baekhyun não notasse seu estilo impecável e seus traços marcantes. Tinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos no celular, piercings nas orelhas e um maxilar marcado. Ele era o único do grupo que não parecia se importar com a exposição, usando uma camisa preta aberta que contrastava perfeitamente com a boxer clara, também com o cós colorido e “ _PRIDE_ ” em letras garrafais no mesmo, em branco. Cantor e absurdamente gay, tudo que o mundo precisa para existir. Ele era incrível, um dos favoritos da sua playlist. Baekhyun admirava a coragem, eram tempos difíceis e ele era um apoio necessário para muitos. Não se conteve ao sorrir e acenar com a cabeça de leve quando o cantor levantou os olhos do telefone.

Quis flertar com ele. Não tinha muita chance de flertar quando estava no meio da agenda cheia, e Chittaphon era o tipo de cara que Baekhyun não deixaria passar se fosse correspondido. O olhar caindo para si que acompanhou o levantar de lábios deixou uma boa impressão para tentativas futuras. E Junmyeon percebeu de cara, beliscando o braço de Baekhyun numa repreensão muda.

Baekhyun riu baixo, Junmyeon era um pé no saco, mas sabia que ele era profissional e não tentaria uma aproximação enquanto estivesse trabalhando. Porta afora, eram outros negócios a fazer. Sentou ao lado do agente, levando a atenção para o fotógrafo assim que visualizou a figura baixa atrás de uma das câmeras espalhadas no local. Ele transferia o olhar para o notebook em uma mesa, provavelmente configurando algo. Conhecia Do Kyungsoo de outros carnavais, o rosto sério e concentrado não era algo fácil de se esquecer.

Fizeram vários trabalhos juntos e Baekhyun não resistiu à atração, chamando-o para jantar ou beber algumas vezes. Junmyeon não tinha poder de reprimir qualquer tipo de relacionamento que Baekhyun queria ter ou tinha, evitava apenas a exposição, então não poderia fazer muita coisa. Kyungsoo só correspondeu em uma delas, quando acabaram no apartamento do fotógrafo entre beijos quentes e fotos explícitas, mas não aprofundaram o vínculo, eram muito profissionais. Kyungsoo não funcionava com relacionamentos e Baekhyun não queria um motivo para ficar.

Estava bom assim, também. Tinha sido uma boa foda, nada mais. Agora poderia até dizer que eram bons conhecidos, acenando de leve e recebendo um sorriso de canto de volta, pintado graciosamente nos lábios carnudos do fotógrafo, antes de prestar atenção no que Junmyeon dizia sobre sua agenda. Ao menos sabia que estariam em boas mãos, Kyungsoo era ótimo no que fazia.

Não mentiria, estava um tanto preocupado com o rumo da campanha, eram muitas pessoas em uma sala, uma boa quantidade de coisas para organizar e prestar atenção, além do processo delicado pela semi nudez. Baekhyun conseguia perceber de longe como muitos estavam completamente envolvidos pelo roupão bem amarrado. A liderança de Kyungsoo o aliviou um pouco nesse quesito, esperava que ele conseguisse arranjar uma boa dinâmica.

Baekhyun cruzou as pernas, as mãos de dedos entrelaçados sobre o colo e os olhos passeando pelo estúdio, admirando verdadeiramente a diversidade de pessoas ali pela primeira vez. Conhecia ao menos o rosto de todos, já que assumir ser LGBT publicamente era algo que chamava atenção, e era tudo o que a campanha precisava. Atores, cantores, modelos como ele e Kim Jongin, um homem transsexual que encheu as colunas dos jornais quando estreou no mundo da moda. Baekhyun lembrava de ter lhe mandado mensagens por rede social, porque as coisas ficaram tóxicas rápido para o moreno.

Muitos dos outros participantes eram os conhecidos como _digital influencers_ , uma das profissões modernas que moviam a mídia, como Oh Sehun, que levantava a bandeira pansexual, e Jinsoul, dona de um site de apoio e resistência bissexual, a que Baekhyun havia enviado um depoimento uma vez, inclusive. Era bom se sentir acolhido daquele jeito, mesmo que não tenha tido contato com todas aquelas pessoas. Estavam ali pela mesma causa, podiam ser verdadeiros e aceitos, por isso era tão confortável para Baekhyun. Talvez fosse o trabalho que lhe deixou mais à vontade desde o início da carreira, não se surpreenderia.

Sorriu de canto, satisfeito e querendo logo começar. Conseguia imaginar o quanto a campanha ficaria bonita e representativa. Ainda nem sabia quem seria seu parceiro ou se teria mesmo só um, talvez fossem todos juntos. Não lhe deram muitos detalhes sobre a sessão e sua curiosidade aumentava a cada segundo, ainda mais quando Kyungsoo passou a andar até o centro do estúdio, pedindo a aproximação de todos. Baekhyun seguiu para perto, um círculo sendo formado rapidamente ao redor do fotógrafo e uma mulher que fazia parte do _staff_ , carregando uma prancheta e usando um _headset_.

— Muito bem, acredito que todos saibam do objetivo da campanha e tenham uma noção do que estamos propondo aqui. — Recebeu acenos de cabeça e algumas respostas positivas verbalizadas, então continuou. — Estamos procurando uma representação de diversidade e intensidade humana, por isso juntamos todos aqui pra esse desafio comigo. Vamos ter dois momentos de trabalho, primeiro a gravação do vídeo-teaser e depois fotos para o catálogo…

Kyungsoo seguiu explicando os termos de conduta enquanto Baekhyun passava o olho pelo grupo. Iriam estar todos juntos no vídeo, ocupando o cenário enquanto trocavam toques e simulavam prazer. Nada muito exagerado, existia a diferença entre o erótico e o completamente pornográfico, e o fotógrafo fez questão de apontar. Queriam a sensualidade expressa nas coisas simples, posicionados como se representassem uma mandala em terceira dimensão, entrelaçados por cada linha.

Foram aos poucos entendendo o funcionamento da gravação e Baekhyun conseguia contar nos dedos quem não parecia desconfortável. Além dele, três mantinham a postura inexpressiva, apenas ouvindo as orientações: Ten, Kim Jongin e Park Chanyeol. O último, porém, tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e os braços cruzados, olhando ao redor da mesma forma que Baekhyun fazia, mas de cima, devido à altura.

Baekhyun conhecia bastante seu rosto, ele era contratado com frequência para dramas e o Byun era secretamente um noveleiro de primeira, então era impossível não reconhecer um ator tão famoso na Coréia, mais ainda depois que assumiu a sexualidade. A confusão com o nome de Park Chanyeol movimentou a mídia por semanas, Baekhyun acompanhou pelas redes sociais. O ator estava sendo constantemente provocado sobre o assunto e algo o atingiu em cheio para que desse uma resposta pública do jeito que aconteceu.

Chanyeol publicou um texto no Twitter e Weibo, questionando os seguidores sobre como _diabos_ ser homossexual afetaria seu desempenho no trabalho e seu talento para a atuação, especialmente tendo sido criado no teatro e partindo para a quinta novela. Recebeu muitos comentários, talvez não tenha sido a melhor forma de lidar com a situação, mas Baekhyun tinha certeza que ele aguentou até onde pôde.

O olhar do modelo encontrou o de Chanyeol sem querer, Baekhyun ainda analisava seus traços e o maior chegou em sua direção enquanto passava os olhos pelo estúdio. Durou dois segundos, Baekhyun só teve tempo de notar o vinco entre as sobrancelhas desfazendo quando ele suavizou a expressão, avistando sem querer os braços musculosos e parte do peito exposto pelo roupão folgado antes de dedicar sua atenção a Kyungsoo outra vez, sendo chamado de volta ao trabalho.

— Temos três casais para contracenar diretamente… Fingir uns amassos — ele teve o cuidado de dizer. — Foram escolhidos, na teoria, em razão de conforto, mas vocês têm o direito de não concordar, assim como alguém pode ser voluntário. — Kyungsoo pontuou, estendendo a mão para a garota com a prancheta, pegando o objeto que lhe foi oferecido. — Seulgi e Joohyun, Jongin e Jinsoul, Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, um tanto surpreso. Sentiu-se ser encarado, o pescoço esquentando levemente sem que o modelo pudesse controlar, quase demandando que devolvesse o contato visual. Quando acatou o pedido, viu Chanyeol engolir em seco pelo movimento do pomo de adão saliente, recebendo um acenar de cabeça depois. Retribuiu.

Contracenar diretamente, poderia lidar com aquilo. Não era ator, mas já havia modelado em cenários de atuação e conseguia entender a escolha da equipe. Um casal real e pessoas que já estavam acostumadas com a câmera, era de se esperar que não houvessem reclamações, apenas olhares trocados rapidamente numa concordância muda.

— Se está tudo certo, podemos começar. Não temos tempo a perder.

Não foi difícil acomodar todos em seus lugares, com a direção de Kyungsoo e o auxílio do _staff_. Apesar de muito falatório, o set era confortável, tinham almofadas o suficiente para dar suporte aos corpos sem sufocar a imagem limpa. Os lençóis na cor nude contrastavam perfeitamente com os tons neutros das peças com os detalhes coloridos e a cor das peles expostas. Kyungsoo havia deixado claro que não fariam edição de cor na campanha, o moreno das peles continuaria presente.

Chanyeol, como exemplo, era coberto por um bronzeado natural muito bonito que Baekhyun poderia admirar com atenção, porque estavam perto demais um do outro. Baekhyun tinha parte do peso contra as costas largas de alguém, a cabeça levemente jogada para trás encontrando apoio no ombro da pessoa, estava parcialmente deitado de modo que Chanyeol conseguisse estar entre suas pernas para o primeiro _take_.

Conseguia ver todo o tronco do ator daquele jeito, subindo os olhos desde o abdômen definido até o peitoral musculoso, avistando uma tatuagem pequena e bonita perto da clavícula: um sol, uma lua e uma estrela em traços vazados, alinhados e sem outros detalhes. Sentiu mãos hesitantes em sua cintura, ouvindo vagamente a voz de Kyungsoo o orientando a envolver o corpo de Chanyeol com os braços, levantando os olhos para ele antes de obedecer.

Chanyeol tinha um rubor interessante nas bochechas e orelhas, detalhe que sempre chamou atenção de Baekhyun quando o via atuando. Os olhos grandes eram convidativos, mas vacilaram por dois segundos quando a aura de Baekhyun o atingiu. O modelo tinha traços sérios, analisando o rosto do outro enquanto as mãos passavam despretensiosamente pelos braços fortes de Chanyeol, apenas seguindo o caminho até envolvê-lo pelo pescoço com certa folga, o toque confiante descendo pelo trapézio.

Ele era muito bonito, Chanyeol reparou. Era impossível não notar como o rosto de traços firmes ainda conseguia passar um tipo interessante de delicadeza. Tinha olhos muito escuros, assim como o cabelo que estava propositadamente bagunçado. Haviam pintinhas espalhadas na tez que parecia macia, uma quase estrategicamente acima do lábio superior. Baekhyun tinha uma boca bonita, também. Não queria estar olhando tanto, mas precisava. Não havia outra saída que não olhar para ele, ainda mais quando estavam juntos para contracenar. Evitava permanecer olhando nos olhos, envergonhado para sustentar um contato visual longo, porém analisava todo o resto, não tinha escolha. E não sabia se sentia vontade de parar de admirar o outro. Suas mãos ainda o seguravam pela cintura, o atrito da pele nua contra a sua formigava a ponta dos dedos; a noção de que as mãos espalmadas em suas costas eram as dele faziam a pele esquentar. Não se permitiu o arrepio, aprendeu a controlar parte das emoções durante a carreira.

Manteve-se concentrado, ciente da proximidade e cuidando para não ser desconfortável enquanto tocava o corpo menor, esperando novas orientações. O burburinho diminuiu gradativamente enquanto todos ocupavam suas posições, parando de conversar entre si. O grupo estava rodeado de câmeras em tripés, além da que Kyungsoo trazia nas mãos, e Chanyeol soube que começariam quando _Thirsty_ , do Taemin, passou a tomar conta do ambiente num volume confortável.

— Tranquilo? — O sussurro saiu dos lábios de Baekhyun, as mãos do modelo começando a acariciar de leve as costas largas, como tinha que ser. Confirmou com a cabeça, movendo-se minimamente para mais perto, uma das mãos chegando perto do quadril de Baekhyun e a outra indo para as costas enquanto Chanyeol cedia um pouco os joelhos.

Era um bom ator, afinal de contas, empurrando sua pontinha de insegurança e nervosismo para longe e assumindo a persona profissional. Acompanhou os movimentos de Baekhyun, chegando perto do pescoço imaculado quando ele apoiou mais a cabeça no ombro largo de Oh Sehun, estranhando quando o modelo regrediu um pouco na ação. O corpo de Sehun estava tenso atrás do modelo, ele percebeu assim que encostou mais nas costas desnudas, travando imediatamente quando Baekhyun deitou em seu ombro.

Baekhyun olhou ao redor, mordendo o lábio inferior ao notar os olhos tensos da maioria, encarando o ator que segurava firme o seu quadril depois. Tentou ignorar o que percebia, subindo uma das mãos pela nuca de Chanyeol, que ao menos parecia responder bem ao seu contato, o corpo muito mais relaxado do que o que estava atrás de si. Com certeza pela experiência.

Os flashs chegavam em momentos específicos e Baekhyun notou uma certa frequência. Queria continuar o seu trabalho, mas a aura que os envolvia era muita esquisita, o nervosismo que tomava conta da sala atingindo sua performance, o fazendo levantar os olhos suplicantes para Kyungsoo. Precisava fazer algo. O fotógrafo tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, olhava para a câmera a cada segundo, recebendo o olhar de Baekhyun quando posicionou-se para fotografar outra vez. Entendeu na mesma hora, porque já havia percebido. Não estava confortável e não passava química ou intensidade. Kyungsoo suspirou, preocupado com o andamento, gesticulando para que abaixassem a música.

— Tudo bem, vamos parar um pouco. — O alívio que escapou da respiração do grupo era quase palpável. Se dispersaram, uns levantando e outros sentando entre as almofadas, Baekhyun sentindo o peso da mão grande de Park Chanyeol longe de sua pele quando ele optou por levantar e cruzar os braços. — Está faltando a química. Sei que estar quase nu é complicado, mas precisamos dar um jeito nisso. Se precisar até me meto no meio.

Kyungsoo tentou descontrair com a piadinha, arrancando risadas curtas. Respirou fundo, com uma das mãos na cintura enquanto pensava. Baekhyun suspirou, saindo do seu lugar para ir até ele, disposto a ajudar. Nudez não era um problema para o modelo, estava confortável com o próprio corpo e já havia feito diversos trabalhos com roupa íntima. Já fazia parte dele, mas Baekhyun ainda lembrava de quando ainda precisava construir confiança. Seu primeiro trabalho para uma linha de cuecas foi uma piada porque ele não teve nenhum apoio além de Junmyeon. E aquilo não poderia mesmo acontecer naquele _set_.

— Posso ajudar em algo?

— Não é como se eu soubesse o que fazer. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. — Sabia que seria difícil, não sei porque faço isso comigo mesmo.

— Porque é um ótimo profissional. — O modelo direcionou uma piscadela a Kyungsoo antes de voltar para perto do grupo, moldando um sorriso amigável no rosto. — Acho que a gente precisa dar uma relaxada antes de começar. Sei como é difícil posar assim, estamos lidando com corpos quase nus e infelizmente somos forçados a nos inibir todos os dias.

Chanyeol ainda tinha os braços cruzados na frente do corpo quando passou a dedicar toda sua atenção ao modelo, inevitavelmente descendo os olhos pelo corpo proporcional quando ele tocou no assunto. Ele era muito atraente, exalava uma confiança que o deixava ainda mais bonito aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, além de cativar o grupo, que também passou a escutar o que ele dizia. Ele falava bem, as palavras de incentivo escapando do tom de voz melodioso agradava tanto Chanyeol que ele chegou a ficar surpreso com o quanto estava reparando no moreno.

— Somos um grupo aqui hoje, acho que temos que ao menos tentar manter o conforto entre nós, pela mesma causa. Acredito que ninguém queira levar uma experiência ruim pra casa, então tenho uma sugestão, se concordarem acho que pode dar certo. — Baekhyun passou os olhos pelo grupo, estranhamente prendendo-se no rosto compreensivo de Chanyeol por mais tempo do que esperava. Só desviou quando voltou a falar. — Vamos trabalhar com corpo e toque e, apesar de todo mundo aqui ser absurdamente lindo, não duvido que alguém tenha problemas em estar exposto, porque eu já tive. Podemos experimentar uma dinâmica de entrosamento, se vamos estar _bem_ juntos durante o dia todo.

Ele era muito comunicativo e descontraído, Chanyeol pensou. Tinha um carisma inegável, facilitando muito na hora de convencer o grupo. Propôs um exercício bem simples que consistia em estar na frente de uma pessoa e elogiá-la de alguma maneira, tanto pela beleza como por qualquer outra coisa, já que muitos eram rostos conhecidos na mídia. Kyungsoo apoiou a ideia, se dispondo a ajudar. As duplas seriam formadas aleatoriamente no set e deveriam manter o contato por trinta segundos, encerrando com quem estaria mais próximo durante a filmagem, sem muito segredo e com uma música de fundo para relaxar.

Guiados no tempo pelo _staff_ , começaram com risadas nervosas e olhares tímidos, Baekhyun dando a sorte de ter Sehun em sua frente para dizer como ele tinha um corpo bonito e falava muito bem em seu canal do Youtube, surpreendendo o mais novo. Não sabia que era realmente acompanhado, retribuindo os elogios ao pontuar os olhos bonitos do modelo e como ele era uma pessoa legal. As palavras eram singelas, mas descontraíam o clima aos poucos, os braços descobrindo o corpo de Jinsoul enquanto conversava brevemente com Seulgi, e alguns sorrisos sinceros trocados entre Chanyeol e Kim Jongin.

Caminharam bem o suficiente para Kyungsoo decidir filmar a interação para um vídeo de "Por trás das câmeras", e para fazer Baekhyun sentir alívio, considerando que estava com medo que perdessem o fio da meada. Era uma campanha importante demais para que não se sentissem acolhidos no espaço, se sentiu quase na obrigação de garantir aquilo, e foi muito bom perceber como o grupo estava mais à vontade, caminhando até seus parceiros.

Quando parou na frente de Park Chanyeol sabia exatamente o que dizer, levantando os olhos para o ator com um sorriso gentil e sendo surpreendentemente retribuído, encantando-se com a covinha que apareceu na bochecha do mais alto.

— Oi. — Chanyeol soprou, a voz grossa aumentando o sorriso de Baekhyun. Não tinham dito quase nada um para o outro, comunicando-se apenas por acenos de cabeça antes do exercício.

— Oi… Gostei da sua tatuagem, é muito bonita. Você tem outras?

— Obrigado e sim, mas são pequenas. — Chanyeol sentiu uma vontade esquisita de morder o lábio inferior, uma timidez engraçada o tocando ao longe, o que não era necessariamente um desconforto. — Seu sorriso é lindo.

— Oh, obrigado. — Baekhyun sorriu enquanto falava, o tipo de coisa que chamava atenção do ator. Ele gostava de pessoas assim, com algo que parecia iluminar. — Apagam as tatuagens nos dramas?

— É, não curtem muito, apagam todas as visíveis. Assiste meus dramas? — Chanyeol tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas, surpreso ao pensar que Baekhyun tinha tempo para aquele tipo de coisa. Sentar num sofá e assistir novela. Suas novelas, o que era mais surpreendente ainda. E Baekhyun ainda sorria quando assentiu. — Nossa.

Ele era de tirar o fôlego, como poderia negar? Talvez uma das pessoas mais bonitas de quem já se aproximou. E iriam trocar uns beijos. Técnicos, mas beijos. Chanyeol já havia feito uma quantidade considerável de cenas do tipo, com o adendo de fazer em maioria papéis heterossexuais. Ainda assim, era um profissional, estava bem longe de se dar ao luxo de passar do limite da atuação.

Não fazia ideia do motivo de estar ansiando algum contato com Baekhyun, mesmo que apenas um pouco. Talvez a beleza e o jeito dele estivessem deixando Chanyeol um tanto deslumbrado, cativado pelos olhos castanhos assim que voltaram à posição inicial para retomar a gravação.

Suas mãos o seguraram pela cintura e a sensação foi familiar, assim como o toque subindo pelos seus braços. Dessa vez, no entanto, Baekhyun pousou as mãos em seus ombros largos, deslizando a direita para alcançar a tatuagem com o polegar.

— Gostei mesmo dela.

Chanyeol riu baixinho, percebendo o olhar do outro correr pelo seu corpo, curioso para saber se Baekhyun enxergaria os outros desenhos ao seu alcance. Eram estrategicamente escondidas no corpo do ator, na parte interior dos braços, na cintura baixa, quase toda coberta pelo cós da roupa íntima; atrás da orelha, no tornozelo. Todas em traço fino e delicado, ele gostava assim.

Kyungsoo iniciou a segunda tentativa um pouco mais confiante, apontando a câmera de alta qualidade para alguns teasers, satisfeito ao não encontrar mais traços tensos nos rostos. A música embalava os modelos, as mãos deslizando pelas costas nuas, pernas envolvendo cinturas para cliques que destacassem a marca, parte dos movimentos espontâneos e outros orientados pela voz aveludada do fotógrafo.

Baekhyun tinha os dedos no início dos cabelos de Chanyeol, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sehun e os olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração do ator batendo contra sua pele no instante em que ele chegou perto demais. Estavam caminhando para juntar os lábios, aproximando-se gradativamente. E de alguma forma funcionavam. Pareceu muito certo roçar os lábios no pescoço de Baekhyun por alguns segundos, subindo o contato pelo maxilar e a orelha. Tinha os braços ao redor do tronco definido, deixando um carinho nas costas sem sequer raciocinar que a câmera não registrava aquela área.

Apesar de estar levemente afetado com a proximidade, Chanyeol manteve a calma. Mesmo com a mão de Baekhyun passeando entre seus cabelos de fios um tanto grandes e observando o jeito bonito em que seu pescoço ficava exposto, os lábios entreabertos. Baekhyun definitivamente sabia ser sensual.

Os narizes se tocaram pela primeira vez durante a cena, Chanyeol analisando o rosto do modelo rapidamente apenas para concluir que o beijaria de verdade se tivesse a chance, com certeza. Ainda mais depois que Baekhyun abriu os olhos para lhe devolver o contato, levantando o queixo o suficiente para que os lábios se encostassem.

Foi um toque sem segundas intenções ou línguas envolvidas, até mesmo depois que entreabriram e encaixaram as bocas. Baekhyun estava praticamente o abraçando pelo pescoço, envolvendo a carne do lábio inferior de Chanyeol entre os seus com muito cuidado, incapaz de não sentir como ele tinha uma maciez contrastante com o corpo enorme. No jeito que ele o segurava, nas tatuagens. Chanyeol passava uma impressão totalmente diferente para quem o olhasse de longe.

As peles estavam se encostando quase por inteiro, porque Baekhyun arqueou as costas e os troncos se encontraram durante a cena, a cabeça virando para o lado oposto à de Chanyeol sem nenhum erro, deixando claro como construíram uma química. O modelo percebeu que poderia continuar ali por muito mais tempo. Chanyeol ainda mais, intimamente desejando que Kyungsoo não cortasse a gravação, mesmo sem saber por quanto tempo estavam ali grudados.

Demoraram segundos consideráveis para separar as bocas, Baekhyun lhe dando um sorrisinho de canto pois era impossível não notar como aquela interação havia agradado Chanyeol. Afastaram-se tão devagar quanto, as mãos grandes do ator fazendo o caminho de volta das costas para a cintura de Baekhyun.

— Você foi ótimo. — Chanyeol murmurou, o encarando rapidamente e se sentindo afetado pelo sorriso que lhe foi direcionado.

— Você também, mas já esperava por isso.

Sentiu falta do toque de Baekhyun quando se afastaram para parabenizar o restante do grupo junto a Kyungsoo, que estava cumprimentando todos mesmo que ainda fossem tirar fotos.

Baekhyun abraçou Chanyeol quando se puseram de pé, o cheiro de almíscar alcançando suas narinas com mais intensidade dessa vez. O corpo dele era grande e quente, não foi surpresa ser um abraço confortável. Beijou a bochecha do ator antes de se afastar com um sorriso, um tanto desavisado de como estava abalando Chanyeol aos poucos.

Caramba, era um profissional! Não poderia ficar afetado com um parceiro de cena, que tipo de ator renomado ele era? Sequer acreditava no seu próprio envolvimento, ou o quanto estava próximo de estar levemente excitado. Que vergonha… O rosto esquentou um pouco, dessa vez agradecendo por não ter que continuar a gravar com o moreno, temeroso com suas próprias reações. Ainda o veria pelo resto do dia, com certeza, porque ainda não haviam tirado as fotos.

O grupo partiu para o almoço no refeitório do estúdio, rendendo algumas _selfies_ que animaram o Twitter e o Instagram, que lotou de especulações. Chanyeol não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo ao sentar na mesma mesa que Baekhyun, ao lado dele. Saíram juntos na foto, foi inevitável. Os ombros encostados e uma pose similar, Baekhyun apoiando os cotovelos na mesa para fazer sinais de _paz e amor_ com ambas as mãos, Chanyeol copiando o gesto com a mão próxima ao rosto, quase uma marca registrada em suas _selfies_. Ainda estavam cobertos apenas pelos roupões e Chanyeol nem se atentou ao peitoral exposto até a foto ser postada por Jinsoul e Joohyun nas redes sociais.

Baekhyun gostava do Twitter, particularmente. As pessoas nunca paravam de falar ou fazer teorias, especialmente os fãs de _k-pop_ , o que já era um fenômeno mundial. Às vezes perdia muito tempo rolando pela linha do tempo do aplicativo. Não ficou exatamente surpreso ao pesquisar o seu nome e o ver sendo citado por muitos fã clubes de Chanyeol, sorrindo acanhado. Foi seguido por dezenas só por aparecer ao lado do ator em uma fotografia, nem conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria depois do lançamento da campanha.

Junmyeon lhe mandou uma mensagem de texto apenas o mandando largar o celular e comer, conhecendo sua mania de pular refeições quando estava distraído, e o modelo obedeceu com um riso descontraído. No fundo, sabia que estava sendo constantemente observado por Chanyeol enquanto comiam, tentando controlar o sorriso convencido no canto dos lábios ao reconhecer como havia chamado a atenção dele. E não negaria que o ator o fez olhar demais também.

Acompanhou o _photoshoot_ de todos para o catálogo, incapaz de desviar os olhos de Chanyeol e do rosto sério do rapaz enquanto ele tirava fotos em algumas poses. Excepcionalmente bonito. Gostava do cabelo cheio e macio, de como o rosto de traços firmes ainda conseguia parecer um tanto inocente… Fazia seu tipo, e por um momento considerou que Chanyeol pensava algo parecido.

De certo, algo dentro do ator remexeu enquanto mantinha os olhos em Baekhyun, que posava para Kyungsoo com naturalidade em todos os movimentos, o corpo parcialmente coberto pela camisa social que caía em um dos ombros do modelo, como um charme planejado. Desceu os olhos pela barriga definida e pelas coxas grossas, voltando a admirar o rosto bonito com a certeza de que não o esqueceria por um bom tempo.

E não estava errado.

A previsão para o lançamento da campanha foi de pouco mais de duas semanas, quatro dias antes de 28 de junho, o dia do Orgulho LGBT+, data do desfile, e Chanyeol passou todos os dias resgatando a memória de Baekhyun em seus braços, não conseguia evitar. O vídeo-teaser não os enquadrava na tela, focando apenas nas mãos dos modelos. E Chanyeol perdeu a conta de quantas vezes repetiu os três segundos em que os dedos bonitos de Baekhyun deslizavam pelo seu braço.

Às vezes fechava a tela se sentindo envergonhado, quase parecia um adolescente e era um pouco orgulhoso para passar esse mico de cara, mas quando o vídeo completo foi postado, com as fotos tanto do grupo como as individuais, foi impossível resistir à tentação. O trabalho estava incrível e Chanyeol sequer acreditava que iriam mesmo exibir como comercial em rede nacional. A linha de roupas chamou atenção e os números das vendas cresceram como o esperado, muitas pessoas ansiando pelo momento de conseguir comprar as peças divulgadas pelos seus ídolos, como era comum. Chanyeol estava acostumado a esgotar pratos de um restaurante, ou camisetas.

Receberam críticas, também, mas todos já sabiam que nem todo mundo aceitaria bem a campanha. Baekhyun ignorou cada comentário ofensivo em sua página, postando fotos do catálogo e fazendo muita propaganda. Chanyeol acabou indo pelo mesmo caminho, principalmente porque estava mais preocupado com outra coisa, dando mais atenção do que deveria à sua cena com Baekhyun.

Era gostoso ver como os dois estavam próximos, o jeito que Baekhyun o abraçava pelo pescoço, a mão em seu cabelo. Conseguia sentir os toques dele como se estivessem acontecendo enquanto assistia, uma vontade de repetir tudo aquilo o incomodando a cada _replay_. Não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada no vídeo inteiro de cinco minutos, metade desse tempo sendo filmado com a boca grudada na de Baekhyun.

Os fãs também pareciam ter visto como os dois contracenavam bem, lotando os comentários e menções de Chanyeol com o nome de Baekhyun e vice-versa. Criaram até um _shipp_ , era divertido ver a internet à beira da loucura. Perceber a si mesmo naquela situação, nem tanto.

Viu todas as fotos do modelo para o catálogo, aproveitando para stalkear o Instagram dele após ficar surpreso ao saber que Baekhyun já o seguia, sem perder tempo para segui-lo de volta. Todos esses movimentos comentados por fãs nas redes sociais, ainda mais depois que Chanyeol não foi cuidadoso o suficiente, curtindo uma foto relativamente antiga. Foi tão ridiculamente óbvio que até cogitou ficar constrangido, mas decidiu que seria um adulto sério e fingir que tinha plena noção e confiança nos seus atos.

Estava atraído, não tinha muito o que fazer além de aceitar. Ao menos dessa forma se sentiria livre o suficiente para tentar alguma coisa, mesmo sem saber que Baekhyun estava acompanhando cada notificação com certo entusiasmo.

Chanyeol estava perdendo a cabeça a cada dia mais próximo do desfile, se perguntando o que faria quando pusesse os olhos no modelo outra vez.

***

O espaço enorme da casa de eventos estava tão decorado quanto lotado, tecidos e flores brancas combinados ao colorido nos arranjos de mesa, luzes e bandeiras de diversos tamanhos, o estilo minimalista da Calvin Klein fechando nos broches em arco-íris sendo distribuídos na entrada.

Chanyeol estava na primeira fila junto a todos os outros participantes da campanha, com exceção de Baekhyun e Jongin, porque ambos iriam desfilar. Entretanto, todos subiriam no palco em algum momento, como embaixadores da coleção. Estava muito elegante, vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça, com exceção do broche que trajava orgulhosamente, e mentiria se dissesse que não tentou impressionar uma única pessoa enquanto escolhia a roupa que usaria na noite. Deixou para se preocupar com o quanto estava sendo claro depois, caso fosse rejeitado.

Sentia-se ansioso tanto para ver Baekhyun outra vez, quanto pelo evento como um todo, porque nunca havia presenciado um desfile - sendo sincero, costumava recusar alguns convites para eventos. Por muito tempo evitou a exposição sem a companhia da sua equipe, especialmente depois do seu “escândalo” midiático. Ainda era um tanto inseguro e muitas perguntas podiam surgir de uma aparição pública. Mas dessa vez valia a pena, ele jamais recusaria aquela honra.

E foi confortável responder as perguntas, porque ninguém estava apontando o dedo em sua cara. Todo o lugar era acolhedor, até mesmo as músicas ambiente eram de artistas da comunidade, como o próprio Ten, Holland, Amber Liu, entre outros cantores internacionais. Estava ao lado de Sehun, esperando o início do evento, postando até uma _selfie_ com o garoto nos _stories_ do Instagram depois de conversarem por alguns minutos. Assim como outros do grupo, Chanyeol manteve um contato com ele pela internet, tendo até trocado números de telefone. Fez novos amigos, além de todo o trabalho, e isso era ótimo para ele.

O desfile começou na hora marcada, introduzido pelo idealizador da campanha e o criador das peças íntimas. Tudo era muito glamouroso aos olhos inexperientes de Chanyeol, as luzes, os modelos com seus olhos confiantes e seguros, a quantidade absurda de flashs sobre os corpos - com essa parte o ator estava acostumado, então conseguia entender como pareciam não se incomodar nem um pouco com os clarões sobre os olhos.

O primeiro rosto conhecido que chegou à passarela foi o de Kim Jongin, deixando um sorriso de canto nos lábios de Chanyeol, um tanto orgulhoso pela história do garoto que dava passos graciosos e firmes na mesma proporção, de um jeito encantador. Jongin era uma pessoa incrível, Chanyeol podia afirmar, ainda mais depois de receber muitas fotos dos dois filhotes que o garoto tinha em casa e lhe dar alguns conselhos sobre a garota em que estava interessado - e o ator nem era assim tão bom em dar conselhos.

Só quando Baekhyun apareceu que Chanyeol se permitiu ficar nervoso. Era impossível ignorar a presença imponente e os olhos selvagens que completavam o rosto sério, somado a simplicidade do corpo seminu que lhe dava um ar muito sensual. Chanyeol sentiu-se pequeno quando o modelo pareceu tomar a passarela inteira para si, completamente em casa. Seus passos eram precisos e limpos, nada hesitantes. Nem mesmo quando - Chanyeol jurava - ele lhe direcionou um sorriso quase imperceptível enquanto retornava.

Chanyeol já estava sem ar e aquela era apenas a sua primeira troca. E o ator sequer lembrava o próprio nome quando ele entrou na avenida de desfile outra vez, usando a mesma peça da gravação. Era estúpido o quanto ele era lindo, quase fora da lei. Uma linha fina de delineador roxo e glitter furta-cor acima das maçãs do rosto era tudo o que completava o visual, e ainda assim parecia muito natural e intocado. Baekhyun era tão profissionalmente incrível quanto pessoalmente admirável, Chanyeol não poderia deixá-lo escapar tão fácil, especialmente depois daquele meio sorriso. Estava decidido a encontrá-lo, precisava disso.

Passou quase dez minutos em cima do palco e teve que controlar o impulso de olhar apenas para ele, que já estava coberto com um robe escuro com transparência e sendo simpático com o público quando o microfone chegou em suas mãos. Um absurdo de tão sexy, bem como carismático. Chanyeol não conseguia pensar em nada além de conversar com ele outra vez, frente a frente. Minha nossa, estava realmente atraído pelo moreno. E mesmo que tivessem uma festa pós-evento para comparecer, Chanyeol não quis esperar.

Poderia estar muito louco, porém ainda assim utilizou de sua fama e seu convite VIP para acessar os bastidores, cumprimentando os modelos pelo trabalho ao encontrá-los no caminho até o camarim com “Byun Baekhyun” discriminado na porta. Encarou a madeira pintada em branco por quase um minuto antes de bater com os nós dos dedos, estremecendo ao escutar a voz do modelo.

— Sim? — Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior antes de passar a língua entre os dois, girando a maçaneta e deixando-se ser visto. — Oh, oi Chanyeol. Como vai?

Baekhyun lutou bastante para fingir estar surpreso, mas não negaria a admiração. Havia direcionado alguns olhares ao ator enquanto pôde, esperando que ele pegasse os sinais. Sorriu de canto, acenando com a cabeça para permitir a entrada. O modelo estava sentado de frente para o espelho, ainda com a mesma roupa e um lenço umedecido entre os dedos. A maquiagem só permanecia em um dos olhos e Chanyeol deduziu que ele estava se desfazendo dela.

— Ótimo… Vim parabenizá-lo pelo desfile, foi incrível. Só não trouxe flores porque não pensei nisso antes.

Os olhos do mais alto caíram no arranjo bonito sobre a penteadeira de Baekhyun, com um cartão e tudo. Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas e riu levemente, negando com a cabeça.

— Não era necessário, o que importa é a intenção, obrigado. Suas fotos ficaram muito boas. Deveria fazer mais trabalhos, quem sabe desfilar. Tem um... físico ótimo. — Baekhyun não estava olhando para ele enquanto falava, passando o lenço umedecido sobre o olho ainda maquiado, levando os vestígios de delineador embora. O glitter inevitavelmente duraria mais, apesar de tê-lo removido superficialmente. Só virou para encarar o ator quando terminou a limpeza, descendo os olhos pelo corpo alto e bem vestido. Nunca perdia o sorriso no canto do lábio. — Está bonito.

Foi impossível não sentir o rosto esquentar de leve, confuso por estar sendo tão facilmente desarmado. Baekhyun tinha alguma coisa no jeito com que falava, na voz, nos movimentos. Levantou para se aproximar do mais alto e a forma com a qual andava era um tanto intimidadora, não exatamente assustando Chanyeol. Algo em Baekhyun fazia o ator querer estar de joelhos.

— Posso te dar um abraço? Vamos substituir as flores.

— Claro.

A força que fez para não gaguejar foi tremenda, se deixando ser envolvido pelos braços de Baekhyun, devolvendo o contato ao tomá-lo pela cintura, o tecido fino do robe causando atrito nos dedos de Chanyeol quando teve o cuidado de acariciar as costas do mais baixo. Reparou que Baekhyun estava na ponta dos pés para conseguir passar os braços por seus ombros e o segurar perto por um tempo considerável, perdendo-se no cheiro um tanto floral e refrescante que desprendia de sua pele quando o puxou até juntar os corpos completamente.

Baekhyun não reclamou, uma risada curta no pé do ouvido de Chanyeol sendo sua primeira reação ao toque mais duradouro, seguido pelas mãos decalcando as omoplatas por cima do terno preto. Estava correspondendo, era um bom sinal.

— Seu perfume é ótimo. — O ouviu dizer, a voz tão perto que arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Chanyeol. — É forte, mas ainda me faz alcançar um tanto de doçura no aroma. É gostoso. Faz sentido.

— Sentido? — Chanyeol franziu o cenho, insatisfeito quando o contato foi parcialmente desfeito. Baekhyun pousou as mãos em seus ombros e ele manteve o toque na cintura do modelo.

— Que você use. É perfeito pra você, na verdade.

Os lábios de Chanyeol se abriram num “O” quando ele entendeu o que o moreno estava querendo explicitar, se recuperando para não sentir muita vergonha de si mesmo. Estava sendo descaradamente cantado desde que entrou no cômodo, tinha certeza. Ainda mais quando Baekhyun começou a massagear os ombros do ator sem muita pressão, o encarando por baixo das pestanas.

Percebeu ali que não sabia o que dizer a ele. Não tinha planejado exatamente chegar do nada no camarim do outro, e agora que estava ali precisava improvisar. Era muito mais fácil estar num set de gravação do que completamente puro e sem um script na frente de um homem muito bonito e desafiador. Parecia até que estava nu.

— Eu… Acho que, obrigado? — Soltou uma risada breve. — Poderia dizer o mesmo, mas acho que seria pouco original.

Baekhyun sorriu com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes e Chanyeol sentiu como as pernas ameaçaram vacilar. A pior - ou melhor? - parte era notar como ele aparentava saber mais do que deveria, ou ao menos entender muito fácil quais eram as intenções do mais alto.

— Ah, Chanyeol… — O toque em seus ombros foi mais preciso dessa vez, deslizando para o trapézio num carinho gostoso, ainda que firme. — Por que veio aqui, de verdade?

Ele até poderia se desfazer da pergunta e jogar uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer, possivelmente a mesma que usou quando pisou naquele lugar. Mas tinha certeza que Baekhyun já sabia e que estava lhe dando a chance de ser honesto com pouca margem de erro ou rejeição. Não havia motivo plausível para fingimentos.

— Porque não consegui parar de pensar em você. — A resposta agradou o outro, que passou a língua pelos lábios antes de sorrir outra vez, o incentivando a continuar, mantendo a massagem singela. — Não consigo esquecer da sua boca ou da sua voz, da sua pele… Realmente me pegou, não foi?

— Não sei. Isso só você pode dizer. Acha que te fisguei? — Perguntou, o tom divertido brincando nos lábios molhados que Chanyeol não resistiu a encarar enquanto confirmava com a cabeça. — E o que quer fazer sobre isso?

— Quero… Beijar você, tocar em você. — Quase que como para confirmar o que dizia, Chanyeol intensificou o toque na cintura do menor, esfregando o polegar contra a seda. — Sentir o seu cheiro.

— E o que mais?

— Ver o seu corpo… inteiro. Sem nada.

— E o que faria com meu corpo nu, Chanyeol? Posso tirar a roupa agora mesmo, posso ficar nu aqui na sua frente. O que faria comigo?

Chanyeol arfou, sentindo o ar muito quente de repente. Baekhyun tinha esse poder. Sentiu o ímpeto de afrouxar a gravata, mas não quis desistir do toque no modelo. Estava sendo provocado, era capaz de identificar. E não sabia como responder. Ao menos não sem ser gráfico demais. Talvez vulgar.

— Tocaria em todas as partes. — O jeito com que sua pele foi pressionada foi _quase_ dolorido. Baekhyun queria saber mais, tanto que puxou o rosto do mais alto para próximo do seu, o forçando a inclinar um pouco a coluna para adequar a diferença de altura.

— Só?

Foi desesperador quando os lábios roçaram nos seus enquanto ele pronunciava, um leve tremor passando pelo corpo de Chanyeol o deixando alerta. Caramba… Ele queria que Chanyeol falasse.

— Eu quero chupar você. Foder, beijar você. Poderia honestamente passar um dia inteiro na cama com você, fazendo o que você quiser contanto que eu tenha a chance de te ter por cima de mim. De sentir seu gosto na minha boca. É isso que eu quero e o que eu faria.

O sorriso de canto característico foi a última coisa que Chanyeol viu antes que Baekhyun encerrasse a distância, juntando as bocas de vez. A familiaridade do toque foi experimentada pelos dois, com uma diferença absurda assim que Chanyeol sentiu a língua quente do outro pedir por espaço, lambendo seus lábios. Baekhyun o segurava pela nuca, o invadindo e deixando um grunhido de satisfação escapar quando enroscou as línguas, finalmente.

Sequer acreditava que estava beijando Park Chanyeol, dessa vez de verdade, incapaz de controlar seus movimentos e parar de tentar aprofundar o contato. Teve uma prévia do quanto ele beijava bem, precisava da comprovação. Chanyeol tinha gosto de champanhe caro servido no desfile, e de pecado, devolvendo sua intensidade sem pensar duas vezes, grudando os corpos para sentir o calor do maior.

Baekhyun não foi sutil ao puxá-lo até o divã que fazia parte do camarim, jogando-se por cima do corpo grande assim que ele sentou, ocupando o colo de Chanyeol e grudando os lábios outra vez. As mãos do ator passearam por suas costas, pelas coxas grossas dispostas a cada lado do seu corpo, se deixando ser guiado por Baekhyun no contato e lhe permitindo afrouxar sua gravata escura, desabotoando a camisa quase inteira, afastando o paletó para revelar o peitoral.

O tocou por dentro do tecido, sentindo a pele quente de Chanyeol sob seu dedos, delineando as clavículas salientes e os lados do pescoço. Partiu o beijo para olhá-lo de perto, intenso e sem incertezas, fazendo Chanyeol estremecer um pouco antes de retomar o contato. Queria continuar com os lábios grudados nos dele pelo máximo de tempo que pudesse, apertando a carne farta das coxas porque gostou muito da sensação quando o fez pela primeira vez. Era louco estar tão envolvido, mas não se importou.

— Não sabe o quanto quero que me toque de novo. — Baekhyun soprou contra os lábios do outro, afastando-se para deixar um rastro molhado pelo maxilar até o pescoço de Chanyeol. — Vou deixar que me beije, me chupe e me foda, Park. Mas não aqui. Tem trezentos jornalistas e fotógrafos lá fora.

Chanyeol murmurou em concordância, mas não parou de tocá-lo firme. Assim como Baekhyun continuou se esfregando contra o colo do maior, sentindo o pau endurecer entre a sua bunda. Não poderiam mesmo fazer aquilo ali, mas era tão difícil parar...

— Podemos ir a algum lugar. Podemos-

Foi abruptamente cortado por um beijo, urgente, com dedos bagunçando todo o seu cabelo. Baekhyun tentou não aprofundar o contato daquela vez, mas nem se surpreendeu ao ter a língua de Chanyeol na sua novamente. Gemeu em sua boca, rebolando e sentindo as mãos pesadas do ator alcançarem sua bunda. Afastaram-se quando Baekhyun puxou os cabelos de Chanyeol para trás, o som molhado das bocas se separando reverberando no cômodo.

— Inferno. — Quase rosnou, impaciente. Queria transar com aquele homem, o pau estava duro e molhado dentro da boxer incrivelmente nova. Ainda bem que era sua por direito. — Vamos ao meu apartamento. Meu agente pode aparecer… e os fotógrafos… o _staff_. — Baekhyun não controlava a si mesmo, estalando um selinho longo nos lábios de Chanyeol a cada palavra.

— E a festa? Não precisamos comparecer?

— Foda-se a festa. Não me importo, o evento terminou. Não quero encher a cara ou suar numa pista de dança. Quero transar com você. Só isso. — O pau de Chanyeol sofreu um espasmo dentro da calça, o atrito com o tecido e com a bunda de Baekhyun o deixando ainda mais excitado. — Quero que vá para o meu apartamento, e vai me ter em cima de você um dia inteiro. Vai ter meu gosto na sua boca. Me tocar onde quiser. Mas precisamos ir.

Chanyeol não teria força e nem vontade de recusar o convite, de qualquer maneira. O beijou pela última vez naquele camarim como uma resposta positiva, admirando o pau duro do outro e a bunda avantajada assim que ele saiu de seu colo para vestir uma roupa qualquer. A boca formigava pela falta de Baekhyun, as roupas amarrotadas e parcialmente abertas eram incriminatórias. Fechou os botões da sua camisa enquanto o via vestir uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, o celular entre os dedos enquanto caminhavam para fora do local.

Sentia um impulso de estar muito próximo, se forçando a andar numa distância segura para evitar qualquer suspeita. Sabia que as revistas de fofoca eram muito maldosas, sentiu a crueldade na pele, então entendeu perfeitamente quando Baekhyun o guiou até o estacionamento privativo, trocando três palavras com um homem baixinho e bem vestido que lhe entregou as chaves do carro. _“Sim; Obrigado; Até.”_

— É o meu agente — explicou, breve, manobrando o carro para deixar o estacionamento quase vazio. Sairíam pelos fundos com o máximo de privacidade, ao menos era o que esperavam. — Fique tranquilo.

— Estou bastante. — Chanyeol apoiou uma das mãos no joelho de Baekhyun, delineando a patela e lhe direcionando um sorriso.

Tinha a impressão de que Baekhyun estava com pressa, chegando a todas as velocidades permitidas no caminho até o apartamento. O entendia perfeitamente, incomodado com a quantidade de roupas cobrindo os corpos e com a distância entre eles. Sua ereção tinha diminuído, mas não seria um problema se dependesse do homem ao seu lado.

Sequer viu o tempo passar durante os instantes em que ficaram naquele carro acumulando tesão, a mão de Chanyeol nunca abandonando a coxa do modelo, deixando apertos significativos na carne macia, a noção de que haviam chegado alcançando Chanyeol apenas quando Baekhyun puxou o freio de mão.

O condomínio caro tinha cores neutras nas paredes e espelhos no elevador, onde Baekhyun nem mesmo terminou de apertar o décimo nono andar para puxar Chanyeol para si pelo paletó. Os olhos do ator se abriram pela surpresa, mas ainda carregavam a luxúria de minutos atrás.

— Vai cuidar bem de mim, Park? Vai me fazer gozar?

— Quantas vezes quiser.

Baekhyun sorriu, satisfeito com a resposta, o afastando quando as portas de metal se abriram. Caminhou pelo corredor como se não tivesse um volume indecente entre as pernas, o tilintar das chaves fazendo Chanyeol tremer de leve.

Eram adultos o suficiente para ignorar formalidades, partindo para os beijos assim que Baekhyun largou a chave sobre o sofá grande. Pensou em muitos momentos possíveis para a estadia de Chanyeol em sua casa, finalmente sozinhos e sem nenhuma promessa de interrupção. Quase o arrastou para o quarto, se livrando do paletó irritante que o cobria demais.

— Está insuportavelmente gostoso com essa roupa. — Baekhyun grunhiu, segurando-o pela gravata. — É tão incômodo te ver tirá-la quanto te ver coberto. — Chanyeol riu baixo e rouco, aproveitando da proximidade para alcançar os lábios do modelo. Descobriu muito prazer em trocar beijos com ele, segurando os dois lados do rosto para mantê-lo perto enquanto as línguas se acariciavam. Caminharam às cegas até Baekhyun sentir a textura do tapete sob seus pés descalços, separando as bocas com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. — Mas ainda quero que tire.

Baekhyun tirou o jeans incômodo antes de sentar na cama, usando os braços atrás do corpo para apoiá-lo, os olhos presos em Chanyeol. Queria assistir todos os movimentos do mais alto, observar cada pedaço de pele a ser revelado, porque ele era muito bonito, merecia a admiração. Não precisou dizer nada, apenas apreciar as mãos de Chanyeol retirando a gravata frouxa e voltando a abrir os botões, o peitoral e o tronco aparecendo mais a cada instante; segurou o tecido para passar pelos ombros largos e braços musculosos, o tirando por inteiro.

Viu quando Baekhyun desceu os olhos, o secando sem pudores, prendendo a atenção no cinto quando Chanyeol alcançou a fivela. Sabia que o pau estava marcando a calça social, sem dúvidas, o estômago repuxando quando esbarrou a mão na região sensível. Soltou um gemido soprado que foi bem recebido por Baekhyun. O modelo o chamou com os dedos e Chanyeol diminuiu a distância em um passo, parando ao alcance das mãos de Baekhyun.

Os dedos bonitos deslizaram pelo comprimento do pau de Chanyeol, o provocando por cima do tecido, esfregando a cabecinha para deleitar-se do choramingo do ator ao ser tocado. Sorriu como se aquilo fosse música para os seus ouvidos, abrindo a fivela fina e metálica do cinto grosso de couro, encarando Chanyeol de baixo enquanto puxava o acessório para si, livrando-se dele.

— Tira a calça e deita pra mim. Quero olhar pra você.

O mais alto sentiu-se endurecer mais com as palavras, excitado e curioso. Estava quente demais dentro da calça e roupa íntima, e ele nem pensou em controlar o gemido de alívio ao tirar as peças do corpo. Estava nu para Baekhyun pela primeira vez, completamente exposto e com um pênis ereto sobre o abdômen.

Fez o que lhe foi pedido, subindo na cama _king size_ e deitando as costas no colchão. Os olhos procuraram os de Baekhyun no mesmo momento, resistindo à vontade de dar atenção a si mesmo. Queria muito se tocar, mas preferia que ele o fizesse. Preferia muito mais ser tocado por Baekhyun a se satisfazer sozinho.

Tremeu por antecipação quando o viu se ajoelhar na cama, engatinhando para perto e sentando sobre as panturrilhas, no meio das pernas separadas de Chanyeol. A camiseta folgada lhe cobria até o início das coxas, o contraste óbvio com a nudez do outro, mas o ator não tinha razões para estar desconfortável. Baekhyun admirava cada parte do corpo exposto, inclinando-se para tocar por onde podia. 

— Realmente muito bonito. — Murmurou, as mãos curiosas passando dos ombros e apertando os bíceps, descobrindo uma tatuagem na parte interior do braço. _Protego Maxima_ , em letras finas e cursivas. Ali, soube que Chanyeol era fã de Harry Potter.

Com as bochechas um tanto coradas, Chanyeol percebeu que nunca havia se sentido tão desejado. Não apenas pelo sexo, mas pela satisfação em reparar nos seus detalhes e elogiar cada um deles, como Baekhyun estava fazendo ao tocar em suas tatuagens - partes de si e da sua vida - com um sorriso sutil nos lábios. Nunca tinham parado para olhar para o corpo do ator com aquele cuidado e curiosidade. Descobriu que gostava disso, ser admirado, elogiado e tocado em todos os lugares. Com as mãos e com a boca.

Baekhyun roçou os lábios na pele quente, partindo do pescoço e passeando pelos ombros, em ambos os lados. Passou pelos desenhos já conhecidos acima da clavícula, dedicando chupões sem muita pressão nos bíceps. Chanyeol era muito gostoso, poderia passar o tempo inteiro dizendo e provando isso e não cansaria, marcando todo o peitoral com seus beijos dedicados, chupando os mamilos durinhos, duplamente estimulando o mais alto, primeiro pelo contato dos lábios na pele e segundo pela proximidade com a ereção sensível e descoberta, que esfregava esporadicamente no corpo de Baekhyun.

Próximo ao quadril e com os traços chegando perto das entradas que dividiam o abdômen da virilha, Baekhyun descobriu que Chanyeol tinha alguma relação com astrologia ou astronomia, e que era sagitariano, já que gravou o desenho da constelação na pele. Desceu para as pernas torneadas e durinhas pelos anos de academia, chegando aos pés bem cuidados e encontrando um arco íris acima de um dos calcanhares, e a frase de Tolkein _“Nem todos os que vagueiam estão perdidos”_ adornando o tornozelo do outro lado. Sorriu, escorregando o próprio corpo para que pudesse alcançar o interior das coxas do ator, marcando mais a pele de um Chanyeol totalmente entregue, gemendo arrastado com os toques.

Estava duro e molhado, ficando mais excitado a cada momento que recebia respostas positivas de Chanyeol às suas investidas, quando o salgado do suor chegava no paladar ou esfregava os dedos na pele nua. Gostava de como Chanyeol aceitou estar à sua mercê, mesmo que estivesse pingando pré-gozo e provavelmente ansioso para receber atenção no pau cálido.

— Baekhyun… — a voz saiu rouca, suplicante, fazendo o menor levantar os olhos. — Por favor…

— O que quer, Park? — Sorriu, as mãos jamais deixando de acariciar o corpo do ator, caminhando para tocá-lo onde sabia que ele queria. Envolveu a glande com os dedos, o polegar esfregando a pele e ocasionando espasmos no outro. — Quer que eu te toque aqui?

Chanyeol confirmou com a cabeça, apertando os olhos com força quando Baekhyun impôs mais pressão ao toque, brincando com a gota de pré-gozo. Baekhyun sorriu, voltando a inclinar o corpo sobre o de Chanyeol, a mão descendo e subindo pelo comprimento do pau enquanto ele alcançava a boca do maior com a sua.

A roupa do modelo esfregava contra a nudez de Chanyeol, uma das pernas sendo colocadas entre as de Baekhyun. Chanyeol não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas não iria reclamar, ainda que estivesse louco para vê-lo sem nada. Ao menos durariam mais.

E estava bom, Baekhyun parecia estar fazendo tudo o que Chanyeol revelou querer fazer com o modelo, o tocando e beijando inteiro como se seu corpo fosse arte a ser admirada. Não estava de mãos atadas, mas sentia como se estivesse enquanto se deixava ser guiado na cama, sendo invadido pela língua de Baekhyun, que bebia seus gemidos.

O modelo refez o caminho, a boca chegando perto do pau de Chanyeol outra vez enquanto não parava de provocá-lo com os dedos, a respiração quente batendo na pele sensível e molhada. Chanyeol gemeu alto, o baixo ventre repuxando violentamente quando Baekhyun esfregou os lábios na glande, sem sequer chegar a envolvê-lo.

— Não pode gozar na minha boca. — Baekhyun advertiu, afastando a boca por milímetros apenas para falar. — Ao menos não agora. Entendeu?

— Sim, entendi.

Baekhyun o tomou entre os lábios de surpresa, antes mesmo que terminasse de falar, arrancando-lhe um grunhido do fundo da garganta. Chupava tudo o que alcançava do pau grosso do ator, esfregando a língua áspera nas veias saltadas, sugando a cabecinha. Estava impedindo que Chanyeol fodesse sua boca, segurando as coxas bem firme contra o colchão, e Chanyeol gostou de não ter escolha.

As bolas inchadas foram colocadas na boca de Baekhyun antes que ele voltasse ao pau, dedicado, os dedos marcando a pele que apertava. Quando pediu que não gozasse, Chanyeol achou que estaria tudo bem, não cedia tão rápido. Mas foi insuportavelmente difícil manter a concentração para não se entregar, a boca de Baekhyun era quente e habilidosa, o sugava com precisão, quase com fome, e não parecia que iria parar.

O som da felação misturava-se aos gemidos de Chanyeol, que sentia vontade se segurá-lo pelos cabelos para que aumentasse a velocidade dos movimentos, faria isso se fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Mas iria gozar se tentasse, não estava com permissão, e Baekhyun pareceu sentir quando pulsou em sua boca.

Sentiu beijos molhados pela sua extensão, descendo para a parte interna das coxas e passando pelos testículos outra vez, a língua escorregando para o períneo enquanto Baekhyun enfiava o rosto entre suas pernas. Chupou o cuzinho contraído, o molhando todo de saliva na fenda, procurando espaço com a língua. Chanyeol não era passivo há tempos, o corpo desacostumado demorando para relaxar sob os lábios de Baekhyun, a língua o penetrando até onde conseguia, afastando bem as coxas.

Estava perto de gozar e era inacreditável perceber que ele ainda estava vestido.

— Quero… ver você. — Chanyeol murmurou, ofegante, sentindo o molhado da língua de Baekhyun o invadindo com movimentos repetitivos, chupando a pele contraída depois.

— Por favor…

Baekhyun sorriu quando ele implorou, deixando uma mordida leve no início dos glúteos antes de afastar o rosto da entrada molhada. Quando ajoelhou, as pernas apoiadas de cada lado do tronco de Chanyeol, foi possível ver o pau totalmente marcado na boxer, a mancha de pré-gozo evidenciada. Era satisfatório o ver tão excitado.

Gemeu por reflexo quando Baekhyun tocou a barra da camiseta, mesmo sem nem ter sido tocado. O viu levantar o tecido e tirar toda a peça, deixando a barriga definida à mostra, os mamilos despontados. Era muito gostoso, cada pedaço de pele descoberto ou não.

— Toca em mim. — Disse simplesmente, fazendo Chanyeol levantar as mãos no mesmo instante, admirando o modo como o pau remexeu coberto pelo tecido quando esfregou os mamilos do modelo. Baekhyun soltou um gemido arrastado, arqueando as costas na direção do toque.

Deixou que Chanyeol o estimulasse ali, uma das suas áreas mais sensíveis, antes de guiar as mãos grandes até o cós da boxer, porque nem ele aguentava mais. Arfou quando se livrou do tecido, Chanyeol o encarando por baixo das pestanas enquanto arrastava a peça pelas coxas. O pau estava perto do rosto do ator e Baekhyun nem pensou duas vezes antes de segurá-lo pela base para esfregar a glande nos lábios do moreno.

Chanyeol separou os lábios carnudos, ainda o olhando daquela forma enquanto a boca acomodava o pau do modelo. Baekhyun gemeu alto, o primeiro alívio para o quanto estava excitado, a língua de Chanyeol roçando na pele sensível, bem entregue para que Baekhyun investisse o quadril para a frente.

Escolheu não meter rápido, sentindo a boca quente de Chanyeol mantendo os movimentos demorados, saindo quase completamente para voltar outra vez. Os gemidos do ator pulsavam no pau do outro, o deixando levemente trêmulo pelo estímulo, os olhos quase fechados e a mão procurando os cabelos grandes de Chanyeol.

Poderia acabar a noite assim, mas queria mais. Precisava de mais, escapando dos lábios de Chanyeol antes de lhe dar as costas, deixando a bunda bem perto do rosto dele. A vontade de dar para aquele homem estava o consumindo, quase se esfregando na cara do ator quando empinou a bunda.

Chanyeol arfou com a visão, tocando na carne macia com as duas mãos para apertar pela primeira vez, separando as bandas. Esfregou a entrada sensível o sentindo relaxar facilmente por estar muito excitado, o pré-gozo pingando no peito do mais alto.

— Você é tão gostoso. — Murmurou, a respiração contra a pele fazendo Baekhyun gemer.

— Então me come direito, Park.

O puxou pelo quadril, alcançando-o com os lábios, circundando a pele do cuzinho, o enchendo de saliva. Baekhyun rebolou em seu rosto, a bunda roçando nas bochechas de Chanyeol, sentindo a língua tentando penetrá-lo. Deixou Chanyeol chupar e morder suas nádegas, abrindo espaço com a língua, até que não aguentasse mais.

O olhou por cima do ombro, o rosto dedicado escondido pela sua bunda naturalmente grande lhe deixava satisfeito.

— Preciso que me foda agora.

O baixo ventre de Chanyeol ardeu com a ordem implícita, apertando a bunda com a mão grande antes de se afastar. Recolheu as pernas abaixo de Baekhyun, ajoelhando-se atrás dele. Ainda recebia o olhar quente de Baekhyun, corando enquanto admirava a bunda exposta e o cuzinho relaxado. Como era possível?

Arrastou a boxer que ainda estava no meio das pernas do modelo para fora, o polegar deixando uma massagem simples nos calcanhares quando segurou os pés para retirar a roupa íntima, posicionando-se atrás dele quando o livrou da peça totalmente.

O pau esfregou entre as bandas, roçando na fenda de Baekhyun e lhe arrancando um gemido, seguido da tentativa de um contato maior, empinando a bunda. Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando o pau e provocando com a glande na entrada contraída.

— Como você quer? — Perguntou, a voz falhando um pouco após penetrar apenas a glande inchada, só aí percebendo que estava sem camisinha esse tempo todo. Baekhyun não fez objeções, confiando que o ator era bem cuidado como ele e empurrando o quadril em sua direção. Só queria ser fodido de uma vez.

— Do jeito que me destrua. — Rebolou na cabecinha do pau de Chanyeol, o fazendo entrar um pouco mais fundo. — Quero que me bata até sua mão ficar marcada na minha bunda, entendeu bem?

— E-Entendi.

Chanyeol nem mesmo ligou para o seu nervosismo, o pau enfiado na bunda do modelo e ainda assim sentindo-se intimidado pela aura selvagem e dominante que ele exalava. Obedeceria com prazer, acatando o desejo do outro ao penetrá-lo até o fundo, as mãos espalmadas em cada lado do corpo menor.

Baekhyun gemia gostoso, como tudo nele, empurrando o quadril e rebolando, sentindo o pau de Chanyeol em suas extremidades, esfregando na próstata toda vez que saía e voltava. Estava esperando pelo primeiro tapa quando ele veio, mordendo o lábio com força e apertando os lençóis. Apanhar na cama era um dos seus prazeres.

— Isso, Chanyeol… Porra.

Agraciado pelo incentivo, Chanyeol o estapeou outra vez, apertando a carne até escapar entre os dedos. O tom avermelhado começou a marcar a pele, não o suficiente para manter a demarcação dos dedos.

Mudou o ângulo para estimular diretamente a próstata de Baekhyun, as bolas se chocando contra a pele dele e o pau pulsando em seu interior. Não deixou de afastar a mão para voltar com um tapa forte, deixando Baekhyun com olhos revirados e lábios entreabertos, as palavras que escapavam lhe pedindo para fazer mais.

Ficou satisfeito com a sua mão enorme carimbada numa banda quase inteira da bunda do modelo, esforçando-se para manter o ritmo enquanto o segurava firme até que Baekhyun afastasse o corpo, virando-se para empurrar Chanyeol de volta ao colchão.

Estava muito molhado, a ereção apontando para cima e manchando todo seu abdômen quando posicionou-se em cima de Chanyeol, sentando de uma vez.

— Caralho. — Chanyeol xingou, abalado, o pau sendo pressionado quase com crueldade o fazia choramingar. Baekhyun gemia alto, rebolando enquanto subia e descia sozinho.

A bunda ardia de um jeito gostoso, as bolas estavam cheias de porra e o pau pulsando intocado, escapando pré-gozo em abundância. Chanyeol só conseguia pensar no quanto ele era bonito daquele jeito, bagunçado e cheirando a sexo, quicando no seu pau por conta própria e guiando suas mãos até os mamilos durinhos. Apertou ambos entre o indicador e o polegar, admirando a expressão prazerosa do modelo.

Baekhyun não sabia por mais quanto tempo aguentaria, mas se conhecia para entender que estava perto, cada vez mais necessitado enquanto o orgasmo se aproximava, espalmando as mãos pelo peito suado de Chanyeol, dedilhando seus ombros e alcançando o pescoço manchado de chupões. Fechou as mãos ali, o corpo quase sobre o dele e a bunda bem empinada.

— Me fode, Chanyeol. Vem pra mim.

Chanyeol ofegou, perdendo parcialmente o alcance ao oxigênio quando Baekhyun apertou as laterais do seu pescoço. Entendeu seu pedido, percebendo que ele havia parado de se mover, não fazendo nada além de provocar Chanyeol com o polegar no pomo de adão. O segurou pelas coxas, impulsionando o quadril para cima o mais rápido que poderia.

O quarto estava quente e indecente com o barulho das peles se chocando, Chanyeol com o dobro de esforço pela dificuldade excitante de respirar. Sentia-se ao ponto de desmaiar de prazer a qualquer momento, revirando os olhos enquanto Baekhyun alternava entre apertar firme ou afrouxar o toque, com gemidos curtos escapando da boquinha inchada e vermelha.

Gozou primeiro, incapaz de lidar, o gemido rouco cortando a garganta, sem parar de se mover ainda que sentisse que pingava para fora de Baekhyun. Não pararia antes que ele chegasse ao ápice, não até senti-lo tremer em seu colo.

Baekhyun estava quase em desespero, o orgasmo próximo espalhando espasmos fortes no corpo menor, escorregando as mãos pelos cabelos escuros de Chanyeol e embrenhando os dedos nos fios. Alcançou a boca do outro, juntando-a à sua sem muito rumo, gemendo contra ela quando Chanyeol desferiu um tapa em sua bunda pela última vez, se desfazendo no gozo que sujou todo o abdômen do ator e depois o seu.

O corpo estava grudado ao de Chanyeol, sentindo o momento exato em que ele saiu de dentro de si, deixando-o com o rabo vermelho e sujo de porra. Baekhyun não se importava, enfiando a língua na boca do outro para iniciar um beijo lento. Precisava de tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

Chanyeol envolveu seu corpo com os braços fortes, o abraçando do mesmo jeito que fez quando precisaram contracenar juntos naquele estúdio, o contexto muito diferente dessa vez. As bocas ainda estavam próximas e Chanyeol manteve os olhos fechados por alguns segundos, respirando fundo o perfume de Baekhyun misturado ao seu e a suor.

Totalmente apoiado no corpo grande, Baekhyun desceu os lábios preguiçosamente pelo pescoço de Chanyeol, molhando a pele sem pretensões maiores, mordendo de leve a clavícula e admirando a tatuagem que ainda queria saber o que significava. Deitou por um instante, os cabelos úmidos e as pálpebras pesadas. Chanyeol acariciou as costas nuas, trazendo uma das mãos até o rosto bonito do outro para deixar um carinho na bochecha.

— Te peguei mesmo, não foi? — Baekhyun riu baixo, os olhos anuviados quase fechados enquanto apreciava o cuidado.

— Caí totalmente na sua rede.

Trocaram risadas, Baekhyun levantando o rosto para fazer o caminho de volta com os lábios até a boca do ator, sem cansar de beijá-lo em nenhum momento.

***

**“Casal novo no ar? Ator do atual drama da TvN, Park Chanyeol, é visto pegando uma “carona” com Byun Baekhyun, modelo da Calvin Klein e estrela do desfile _“Under my skin”_ , que ocorreu na noite anterior. Os dois deixaram o local bem juntinhos e em nenhum momento chegaram à festa de celebração do evento. Suspeito? Bastante.**

**Temos informações sobre uma visitinha no camarim e a internet tem acompanhado as interações dos dois - possíveis? - pombinhos. Até nome de casal já temos, _CHANBAEK_ domina as redes sociais desde que seguiram um ao outro e apareceram juntos na campanha da marca de roupas. Numa cena de beijo, olha só?**

**Não temos nenhuma notícia dos dois desde a saída às escondidas ontem à noite, nem resposta das assessorias de imprensa. Parece que estão bem escondidos… Esperamos apenas que tenham usado camisinha!**

**Felicidades ao casal, nos vemos em uma nova manhã badalada!”**

Baekhyun soltou uma risada sonora enquanto lia a notícia da revista de fofoca, o link enviado por Junmyeon assim que ele disse “bom dia”. Estava fisicamente cansado demais para ligar para aquilo, bloqueando a tela e mordendo seu pêssego. Apoiou o corpo seminu na bancada, coberto pela camisa preta de Chanyeol, limpando o canto dos lábios com o suco que escapou da fruta.

Não estava surpreso, estaria se não acabasse nas notícias de alguma forma. Poderia tomar todo cuidado do mundo, mas se quisessem o expor, o fariam. Preocupava-se mais com Chanyeol, mesmo que ele fosse completamente assumido e teoricamente não havia razão para ligar para fofocas.

Assustou-se com braços envolvendo sua cintura, o corpo totalmente despido colando em suas costas. Relaxou os músculos quando o cheiro de Chanyeol alcançou as narinas e ele deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Falaram sobre nós. — Murmurou, a voz rouca pelo tempo sem uso. Deixou beijos castos atrás da orelha de Baekhyun o apertando firme.

Haviam transado por mais tempo pelo resto da noite, na mesma cama, debaixo do chuveiro e no chão da sala quando resolveram comer alguma coisa - que não um ao outro. Então não dava a mínima para estar totalmente nu e o abraçando naquela cozinha, tinha feito isso a madrugada quase inteira.

— Te preocupa?

Chanyeol resmungou, sentando em um dos bancos, o corpo arrepiando levemente pela temperatura fria contra sua bunda despida. Baekhyun abandonou o pêssego, ocupando espaço entre as pernas de Chanyeol e apoiando os braços nos ombros largos.

— Não exatamente. Mais me estressa que preocupa. Fico muito irritado quando falam da minha vida, especialmente a sexual. Talvez eu não devesse ter tanto público.

— Tem público porque é um ótimo ator, meu bem. Não tem que se acostumar com invasão de privacidade, claro que fica chateado. Também estou, não entendo como se importam tanto com o lugar onde sento minha bunda. — Riu brevemente, perdendo alguns segundos com os lábios grudados aos de Chanyeol. — Mas precisamos lidar com isso, infelizmente. Não responder funciona, porque eles não se importam de verdade, esquecem quando surge outra coisa na semana seguinte.

— É difícil pra mim, tenho vontade de gritar na cara de todo mundo e depois sair correndo com medo de críticas. — Se sentia tão confortável que sequer hesitou em ser sincero, Baekhyun já tinha visto muitas partes suas. — Parece que nunca terei paz.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto via como Chanyeol parecia mais novo e inseguro dizendo aquilo, os olhos um pouco tensos. O segurou pelo queixo, demorando-se num beijo gostoso e com o doce natural do pêssego que ainda morava em sua língua. Chanyeol suspirou, abraçando-o pela cintura.

— Vou cuidar de qualquer notícia, fique tranquilo. Pode esquecer de tudo isso quando estiver comigo. Pelo tempo em que estivermos juntos em qualquer circunstância. — Sabia que Baekhyun estava deixando clara a falta de rótulos, fazendo do relacionamento novo dos dois um espaço confortável. — Sei que vai aprender a lidar com os ratos, o momento chega para todos. Fazem de tudo pra nos derrubar, ainda mais sendo quem somos. A diferença os amedronta.

— Eu sei.

— Então os deixe longe daqui. Vou beijar você o dia inteiro e não quero que lembre disso.

Chanyeol riu baixo, confirmando com a cabeça e deixando que Baekhyun se aproximasse outra vez, beijando-lhe com cuidado antes de anunciar que faria um café da manhã mesmo que passasse do meio dia. Caminhou pela cozinha trajando sua camisa, o enebriando com seu cheiro e parando de cozinhar muitas vezes apenas para trocar selinhos longos com o ator.

Baekhyun tinha lhe alcançado em muitos sentidos, atração sexual, admiração pessoal e além da pele, como se fosse capaz de desvendar seus segredos todas as vezes que se tocavam.

E ele acabou não perguntando, mesmo que Chanyeol sentisse sua curiosidade todas as vezes em que tocava os traços finos em sua clavícula, mas o sol, a estrela e a lua eram representações de coisas que poderiam afastar a escuridão. E Chanyeol decidiu que talvez, só talvez, com toda sua autenticidade e confiança, Baekhyun também fosse uma delas.


End file.
